Black Blood
by Athena Maxwell
Summary: It starts all over again. Everything is all normal, until IT came. No one knows what it is. Maybe the infamous rapper Apoc will know...
1. And so it Begins

Well, this story has my first character ever in it, along with others. This is one of my dark fics with a lot of fighting and stuff, so yeah, R/R please ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
A slow darkness spread over the land, consuming all in its deathly wake. He had returned. This time with a new fighter. Talpa watched as darkness descended over the land below him. A small figure stood next to him, hidden in shadow. Talpa's grating voice echoed through out the hall, "Apocalypse, go." The small figure nodded. With a bounding start it jumped off the edge of the Dynasty grounds. It fell free for several moments before large black wings emerged from it's back. It pinned them back, dropping like a stone.  
  
Ryo looked out the window at the falling darkness. "Jeez it got dark soon!" He turned to look at the clock; it read 3:15 P.M. He blinked and looked back outside just in time to see a black figure land in the trees nearby. "You guys, we got company." The four other Ronins stood up from their various seats. Ryo opened the door and they all piled outside.  
  
Apocalypse stood up from the ground and brushed herself off. She turned her hooded and masked face to look to the sound of people coming. In the blink of an eye she was a black tiger. The paces of another tiger had alerted her. She lay down and pretended to be injured. Her left paw curled up into a pathetic position. She half closed her eyes and lolled her tongue out; just for extra.  
  
Kento was the first to break through the thick undergrowth. "You guys had better hurry and see this." He called over his shoulder. Apocalypse whimpered slightly and looked over at the other four who joined Kento. Ryo kneeled down next to her, looking her over. "You guys," He stammered. "I think this is BlackBlaze." Ryo stood up and backed away. WhiteBlaze slowly padded over and nudged Apocalypse. Slowly she raised her head, eyes dull. She pinned her ears back slightly, then gave a growl of pain, head slamming back down.  
  
WhiteBlaze pawed at the dagger in her back, growling. Kale flattened himself against the tree, breathing quietly. He looked at the hand that had thrown the dagger and sighed mentally. He did not enjoy hurting Apocalypse. In fact Apocalypse wasn't even her real name. It was Kaia, or Kaianna. No one knew her last name and no one knew where she came from, except for Talpa. Kale sighed mentally again and donned his armor. Leaving Kaia would only make her a target.  
  
Kale stepped forth from the shadows, blade drawn. Kaia slowly turned her black tiger head to face him, a smile flashing across her eyes. WhiteBlaze suddenly lashed out at her, sensing the evil within her blood. With a roar Kaia rose and sprang forward, pinning WhiteBlaze to the ground. Her right paw formed a whistling arch through the air as she struck the white tiger. With a small bound she was in front of Kale protecting him from the now armored Ronins.  
  
"They just had to come back now." Rowen muttered, notching an arrow. "Drop the arrow boy." Came a harsh and grating voice. The black tiger growled, slowly forming back into a human. Before the Ronins stood a rather small female, only about 5'5". She was garbed in all black, much like a ninja. Complete with hood and facemask.  
  
Strapped across her back were two short swords. She stared at the Ronins with her soulless steel-blue eyes. A chain collar was around her neck, complete with steel spikes. Kale grabbed the dangling chain from her neck and pulled her back. "Well, since you have now seen our new Warlord it is time we be taking our leave." "Oh no you won't." Growled Kento, stepping forward. Kaia's suddenly shot forward, pulling the chain free from Kale's grip. In the matter of less than a second Kaia was standing in front of Kento sword drawn. "I would kill you, but I'm not bored enough," came a soft musical voice. It was almost like wind through wind chimes. This startled the whole group and in those few seconds, they were gone.  
  
Kaia pulled her mask off, shooting a glare at Kale. She turned to face Talpa, pulling her long brown hair back into a quick ponytail. "Well Kaia, you did well, for the first time that is." Kaia nodded, her 22-year- old features were scarred from 15 years of torture. Talpa waved a hand to dismiss her and Kale. Both vanished.  
  
Ryo sat next to the injured WhiteBlaze, the other 4 Ronins all nearby. "What should we do about that new Warlord of Talpa's?" Cye questioned. "Should be the same," Answered Kento. "I mean, after all, we did win last time." Cye nodded his head in agreement.  
  
The T.V was on and all turned to look as a news flash showed on the screen. The announcer looked rather pale and kept glancing behind him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I do not want to alarm you, but we are going into a state of emergency. There is an army of armored men ravaging the city. They are being led by a…" Suddenly a black blur flashed across the screen and bloody screams. Small flecks of blood spattered on the camera before a pair of steel-blue eyes flashed in front of it. Suddenly the connection was lost.  
  
Kento stood up, rage practically radiating from him. "I'd remember those eyes anywhere! It's that new Warlord! You guys, it's time we suit up and head out." A yelled consent of agreement sent them on their way.  
  
Kaia stood on an empty street; dead bodies spotted the ground here and there. She shook her head, stroking the black tiger that stood on her left side. A large white tiger with gold stripes padded out of the shadows and stood by her side. "Any sight of them Whitestar?" She questioned the big white tiger. He shook his head and leaned into the pet. Kaia sighed and shook her head, "So I guess you were right Kale, they are a bunch of weaklings." Kale chuckled slightly and stepped out of the shadows, "You always know when someone is around." He stood next to Kaia and waited, arms crossed over his sub-armored chest… 


	2. A Problem

You all know the routine. I don't own the Ronins, etc ,etc. Kaia is copyright to me and so on and so forth. Oh well, happy reading. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaia kicked over the fallen body of Ryo. "Pitiful fool, you dare to mess with me." It hadn't been a long fight, in fact, the worst injury Kaia received were some jammed fingers. The same couldn't be said of the others. The other four Ronins lay scattered about, too weak to fight back anymore. Kaia would behead their leader first, and then leave the others to drown in sorrow. Oh being evil was so fun. "Any last wishes?" She questioned Ryo while kicking off his helmet. The black haired boy looked up at her. He spat at her, missing of course. Kaia shook her head and raised her sword. Ryo raised his arms to cover the impending beheadment. Kaia's hand suddenly stopped. The sword fell from her numb fingers, clanging to the ground. Her hands shook violently, for they were covered in blood. Her blood. Kaia backed up slowly, staring at her hands. She pulled off her helmet. It too fell to the ground. Running from just below her left eye, down across her neck and onto her chest was a large bloody cut. "No." She uttered. "He-he reopened it." With a scream of anguish, she fell to the ground, unconscious from the blood loss. Immediately she was recalled, but a slight mistake was made. Her tigers and Kale soon disappeared as well. Kaia lay unconscious among the broken down walls and rubble. The bleeding had stopped and all trace of there ever being anything wrong with her was gone. She had received the scar under her eye when she was younger. It was so old it was almost unnoticeable. How it had re-opened she had no idea. A dark figure stood in the shadows, arms crossed over its chest. The cape behind it billowed out in the dry wind. After several moments Kaia painfully lifted herself up on all fours. "Why..?" She was able to gasp. "The Ronins must stay alive for now, I needed some way to stop you." Came the gruff voice from the figure. Kaia gritted her teeth as she stumbled up, leaning against a nearby wall. "I thought you." She coughed, cutting her off. The figure took a step forward into the moonlight. "Can you at least.help me? Daddy.?" She muttered, only just holding herself upright. Lord SaberStryke caught Kaia as she fell, propping her up against him. "I think it's time for you to go home." He said, and with barely a heartbeat, Kaia was gone.  
  
  
  
Kaia sat with her back against a wall, starring straight up at the sky. How long she sat there she did not know. Her sub-armor made her blend in almost perfectly with the wall, if it weren't for the red scar. For some odd reason it had turned red again, but no blood came pouring out of it again. This was certainly turning out to be an odd day indeed. As she continued her skyward staring thoughts of her childhood returned to her. The tolling of bells, the loud scream of her mother, a hand grabbing her roughly by the shoulder, being carried off by someone she didn't know. Among these memories also came happy ones, her mother's voice, her father's gentle arms, but.there was something else to it. Deep down in her youngest memories, there was another person. Who it was she did not know, but this had been nagging at her for the past 15 years of her life. If she could only remember. Kaia was suddenly shocked out of her thoughts by the sound of approaching feet. Kaia tried to curl in on herself, thinking it might be Talpa coming to punish her for her failure. He would punish her even more if he saw her crying like she was. She might as well grit her teeth and deal with it, or else it would be worse. Kaia shuddered slightly at the thought of the past 15 years. As the footsteps came closer, Kaia received quite the surprise when Talpa did not come around the corner. Kale stepped into view, haggard eyes looking about. As they fell on Kaia they notably displayed relief. "Kaia, where were you?" He asked, kneeling down next to the smaller figure. Kaia shrugged like it didn't matter. She attempted to rise, using Kale's shoulder as a lever. Kale's larger hand enveloped hers as he stared unblinkingly at her. "Don't ever worry me like that again Kaia." He said, face set and grim. With that he helped her to stand, one arm about her shoulders. He had worried about her? But she had been told that she had never really been accepted into the ranks of the Warlords. So how could one worry about her? These thoughts ran through Kaia's head as she was half- dragged half-carried along. Maybe he. Kaia shrugged mentally, it was worth a shot. She leaned in on Kale, placing an arm about his back for support. Kale's face showed no difference, but his eyes told all. So he did care about her, that was nice to know. Kaia leaned on the entranceway to her chambers. Kale let go of slowly, making sure she was standing ok. A sudden impulse made Kaia take Kale's hand in hers. "Thank you for finding me." She said softly. Leaning forward she brushed a kiss onto his cheek before turning to disappear into the darkness.  
  
Well, that's it. Kinda piddly, no? Oh well, I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer. Until then R/R please. 


	3. She's Gone

Well, here's the next chapter. It's gonna be a little morbid 'cause I'm in that kind of mood and it's also a bit of a flashback, so.enjoy I guess. This is also a couple of weeks after chapter 2 and well, you'll find out what has happened later. Enough and stuff.  
  
  
  
"Why must you torment me!?" Kaia screamed, struggling against the chains that bound her. Harsh laughter and the sting of a whip across her back was the answer. Her ripped top only just covered her bare and raw skin. Her pants were ripped up to her knees. All of her scant clothing hung off of her like skin from a skeleton, which was what she was compared to her normal self. Kaia's hands were chained back against a stone wall, as were her feet. They only allowed her to take a few steps before her arms were pulled back and she was leaning forward because her feet wouldn't move any further. The wall itself was old and crumbling, but it was still strong enough to hold her back. She was in a cell with very little ventilation and almost no light. The whole place smelled of dried blood and decay. Kaia fell back against the wall, blood trickling down her back. "Why do you want to use me to fight? Can't you fight yourself? From the way you talk of these warriors they sound like no problem." The leather whip lashed across Kaia's face, causing her to inhale sharply with pain. "Insolent brat! If I wanted to defeat them then I would have, but I have other plans for you." The tone was vile and malicious, causing Kaia to cringe mentally. "So if I agree to fight them, you'll let me go?" She asked, looking upwards at the dark figure looming over her. Its cold hand grasped her chin. Kaia tried to shy away from the grasp, but it was too strong for her weak body. "Yes little one, I will let you go." Came the sneering answer. Kaia yanked her chin from its grasp, freeing herself from its coldness. "Fine then, I will fight for you and defeat these warriors you speak of.Lord Talpa." Kaia hissed, glaring up at him through the gloom. "Good," came the slow, sneering answer. "But there is one thing you must do before that. When you break free from these chains, you may go." The icy cold laugh ran down her spine. She shivered in her kneeling position, starring at her fists. Talpa turned to go, but he turned back at the last minute. "Oh yes. And if you don't break free within the next hour, what's left of your family will die." He laughed again; watching her tremble with what he thought was fear. Rage built within her. Rage beyond mortal rage. With a literal roar she leapt forward. The chains yanked back on her, but she kept pulling. With a slight crumbling sound the chains began to loosen. Kaia continued to pull, her eyes red with rage. Blood trickled out from beneath her manacles. It trickled down her hands and flowed over her bare feet. She fell back slightly, panting. Talpa sneered at her, "That was good, but not good enough." And suddenly, with a last roar or rage Kaia sprang forward. With a snap all four of her chains broke. Kaia skidded along the floor, coming to a halt a few yards away from Talpa. She immediately dropped into a fighting position, wrapping the chains about her arms. Talpa looked somewhat amazed. "Well now, that was faster than I thought." Kaia stumbled to the side, her vision blurring. Talpa smirked again. He reached out and with a slight smack sent Kaia to the ground. She lay there, too weak to stand. The loss of blood and physical exertion had worn her out, for she was much weaker than she used to be. Talpa kicked her over onto her back, looking her over. "Worthless little brat. I suppose now that I'll have to let you fight for me." Kaia was able to roll over onto her stomach again. She tried to push herself up onto all fours. Talpa's foot slammed down on her right hand, crushing it. Kaia screamed with pain, collapsing again. Talpa slowly drew his sword, his cold laughter echoing throughout the cell.  
  
  
  
Kaia sat up with a start, her chest heaving. Her small body was covered in cold sweat and trembling. After a few moments of horrified glancing about she calmed slightly. Standing up she made her way slowly to the halls, she needed to be outside. With a sigh she leaned against a nearby railing. This dream had been plaguing her for the past few weeks. Why was this happening to her? Kaia rubbed her temples vigorously, eyes scrunched tight. She let out a low hiss of a sigh, dropping her hand. "I need to get out of this hell hole." She half-muttered to herself. If she left now no one would realize it for several hours. That was just enough time for her to get where she wanted to go. Kaia strode back into her chambers, bare feet falling silently upon the floor. She had few belongings so she would carry almost nothing with her. Kaia pulled forth a shoulder back, stuffing a few select items into it. Her hand paused over what appeared to be a small dragon statuette. Kaia withdrew her hand for a moment, thinking. She had received about a year ago, but she didn't know from whom. With a quick flick of her wrist she had it in her hand. Stringing it lightly upon its silver chain she clasped it around her neck. With that done, she was off.  
  
  
  
Kaia crept silently into the palace stables. She could fit easily into the shadows for they were much larger than herself. The palace horses were asleep, if that is what one called a demonic half state of awareness. There were other things in the stables besides horses. Kaia slid through the huge bars of a steel door into the demon stables. Soft growls and hoarse hisses alerted her that not all of them were knocked out for the night. Kaia came to one of the last stables, or rather steel cages. She tapped upon one of the bars, hissing in a low voice. "Naga! Get up you lazy beast!" With a low rumble a large draconic head thrust itself towards the bars. The large amber eyes stared at her, the pupils dilating. Kaia was already undoing the large lock holding the cage shut while muttering urgently to Naga. "Ok Naga, we need to get out of her quickly, we don't want the other to find out. You know where were going, we'll both finally be able to see the real world instead of just hearing about it." During her whole talking period she had put Naga's lead and bridle on. Demons like him did not need a saddle, if you were an experienced rider. Her small hands pressed up against the stable door, but with no luck. With a snort of irritation she crashed up against the door, sending the twin panels flying open. Kaia leaped up onto the huge demons back, balancing herself on her knees. With a roar, even though she had told him silence, Naga took off into the air. His strong wings beat slowly, sending them far in little time. Within minutes, Kaia was gone.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?!" Talpa raged. The four Warlords stood before him, each looking rather apprehensive. They knew this mood all too well. After several moments of silence Talpa resumed his raged yelling. "You four will find her! I don't care what you have to do or how long it takes, I want her back here!" The four Warlords pressed their fists to their chests and were gone. "This is all your fault scar face." Dais hissed, starring at the blue haired man. "It has been your job for 15 years to watch her and you've let her run away again!" Dais shoved his helmet on and was gone. Kale sighed, pressing his helmet onto his head as well. With a small burst of black he was gone.  
  
Well, kinda of a piddly chapter. Better chapter coming soon. 


	4. A Rapper named Apoc

Well.yeah. Stuff happens in this chapter, and here's when the second main charrie comes in. Apoc is also copyright to me. And you all know the routine disclaimer. Hope ya enjoy this chapter.  
Apoc sat silently in the darkness of the stage. He could hear the crowd milling about outside, the screams and yells and so on and so forth. He was used to it and could block it out at any moment. His elbows rested lightly upon his thighs, hands supporting his chin. His black hair was shaven down to stubble that suited his purposes well. He was of normal build, somewhere around 6 feet. His muscles were well toned and he was in what one would call 'perfect shape'. He was just your normal guy, except for the eyes. His eyes were the most shocking color of steel blue. Not only that, but they showed nothing but hatred and rage. Nothing more, never happiness nor sorrow. He was dressed in normal attire. Baggy pants, open shirt, bandanna, the usual for a rapper. "Apoc? Sir?" Came the tentative voice of the stagehand. Apoc lifted his head, starring unblinking at the man. "Yes?" He asked in his deep, chilling voice. His voice had little expression to it, but it was not a monotone. "You're up in 10 sir." Apoc nodded, dismissing the hand with a glance. The man was all too happy to leave the chilling presence of the cold-blooded rapper. Apoc lifted himself with a sigh, yet another screaming crowd to appease. He was sick of it. Sick of the screaming fan girls, sick of the many autographs he had to sign, sick of the disgusting fan fiction about him. No one knew him, and no one ever would if he had anything to do with it. One would say he was antisocial, but that was not it. He hated humanity and the human race all together. He found them all to be disgusting apes, even himself. He hated everything in the world, even though the world loved him. For hatred was what drove him to be.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaia leaned against columns supporting the building; it was the only safe place she could find in the stadium. Crowds of girls screamed, the boys tended to stay with yelling. The whole ordeal was giving her a headache. She fit in perfectly with the crowd. Low cut black shirt and hip hugger jeans, revealing just enough of her well-toned body to be admired. She had actually gotten a few horrible pick up lines already that night. She had brushed them all off with a laugh and a smile. Now she waited for the end of the accursed concert. Waited to see an old friend again. The concert raged on with Apoc performing his greatest hits. But, unknown to Kaia, some unwanted people were also there. Five pairs of eyes watched her in silence from around the stadium. They knew she was there and the intended not to lose her in the crowd. The Ronins watched her constantly, knowing all too well what she was capable of. The concert raged on, Kaia blissfully unaware of the situation. Apoc was distracted. Sure he knew his songs all well and fine, but something bothered him. He was not the guy to let small things like a nagging sensation in his brain bother him, but this was different. He knew something was going to happen. The fight blood in his body began to boil, something he could not control. Lucky for him he was on his last song of the night, if it hadn't been. Apoc shuddered mentally as he thought of what he would have done if he had allowed the fight rage to take over. Apoc shouldered his way past the stagehands and crewmembers. "Get out of my way!" He hissed, turning on one man who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Apoc's strong hand grabbed his shoulder and practically threw him across the room. With a bang he exited the building, storming out into the crowded parking lot. He could hear the screams, feel the tugs at his clothing, see the people practically launching themselves at him, but then again.he did not sense any of it. Apoc's mind was clouded, he could see, hear, feel, but he could not think. A black cloud enveloped his mind, consumed his conscience. He felt the power of the earth and sky, moon and stars. His body tensed as the power engulfed him, filled his body to the breaking point. With a practical roar of rage he leapt clear of the strangling crowd. Not some little hop but a leap of over fifty feet. Instinct guided him as he bounded from building to vehicle to ground. He lifted his head to the sight before him, rage growing in his eyes. Kaia was worn out, her body was spent and she could do no more. The drain put upon her body by being away from her home so long had taken its toll. She could not stand up to five armored Ronins in her current condition. Her mind told her to call for help from the Dynasty, but her soul told her no. They would just hurt her again; break her body and soul even more. Though it was not the death she wished for, it was her way out. Her armor gave way to sub-armor that could not stand up to much because of her weakened state. Her last bit of strength she used to guard herself from the blows she was receiving. Her eyes were dimming, strength dieing, will null. Kaia's body went numb all feeling lost. Oh good, she thought, they must have killed me. Kaia's eyes snapped open to find out just how wrong she was. A figure stood over her a pair of long swords clutched in its hands. Dark red armor, almost blood like in appearance covered its body marred here and there by black slashes. She knew the armor well, though she could not place the figure just yet. A hard metallic smell greeted her senses as blade clashed against blade. That brought her straight back to her senses. The strength and armor, the weapons and the voice that had rung out in her ears. She knew this man from her past, knew him well. The Ronins had backed off away not too far as to let the pair escape. Kaia propped herself up on one elbow, squinting up at the man that stood over her. "Apoc..?" She questioned softly, her voice a mere quiver of what it normally was. The figure turned its masked and helmeted face to her, its eyes being the only part showing. Kaia searched those alarmingly blue eyes, reading the almost expressionless look. "You are Apoc. I knew it." A smile broke her haggard features as she lost what last bit of strength she had left. Kaia lay motionless upon the pavement, not feeling the rumbling of the approaching crowd nor the lifting of her body in her brother's arms. It had been fifteen years since she had last seen him and now they had been reunited to be as one again.  
Kento was mad. No, not mad, enraged. They had had one good chance to finish off that nuisance of Warlord and failed because of another new fighter. Sure he had had two swords that were even bigger than Sage's and sure they had never seen him before, but they should have been able to beat him! Kento slammed his hand down upon the table before him, standing up. "We all need to get in there and fight. I'm sick of being beaten by the new guy that comes around the corner!" He glared around at the others, looking each one in the eye. Pushing back his chair slowly he walked towards the door. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to ask around and see if anyone knows these two." The door closed slowly behind him as he disappeared into the predawn haze. The other Ronins remained silent for some time. Each was reminded of the previous fights with the two. Suddenly Ryo rose, breaking the silence. "Kento is right you guys. We need to find out more about these two. I'm going to go check with the Ancient and see if he has any advice." He walked slowly out the door, whistling for Whiteblaze to come. The big tiger leapt after him, following the dark haired boy into the rising sun.  
  
Later..  
  
"You know them Ancient One?" Ryo asked, more than a little bewildered. Ryo sat upon his heel in full armor, hands resting upon his knees. His helmet lay before him along with his swords in a sign of respect. Whiteblaze sat by his side in silence, also a sign of respect. The Ancient sat before them, staff held upright beside his cross-legged figure. One hand remained upon his knee as he nodded lightly. "Yes I do. I have known them both since the day they were born." The Ancient chuckled at the puzzled look upon Ryo's face. "I shall explain, though it is a long and sad story indeed."  
End ch. 4. Hop ya'll liked it. Chapter 5'll be coming soon. Don't forget to R/R!!! 


	5. Life of the Worthless

Well, basically just a story here. Might want to read it if you want to understand the concept here. Anyways, some other characters here are mine as well; you'll know them when you see them. I also just made up a random name for Lord SaberStryke, please don't hurt me. ^^ Anyways, have fun and enjoy and don't forget to R/R.  
  
"It all began many years ago. A man by the name of Masuharu SaberStryke ruled over a vast amount of land. All did not favor him, but he kept his people safe from outside forces. Few dared anger him and even fewer dared approach him. He was not a very happy man and would often take his rage out against any who dared challenge him. But there were two he could never withdraw from his mind, his dear wife and only son. He loved them both dearly and would always think of them first before he did anything." "As you may know, war ravages everything. SaberStryke's land was under attack and he was forced to flee before her could rescue his wife and son. After several months of fighting SaberStryke was able to reclaim his land, but not his loved ones. It was many more years still until he was able to retrieve them. By the time he did his wife had given birth to two new children; one the spawn of his enemy Talpa and the other of an unknown father." "He named the child of evil Apoc, which means in the old tongue 'Dishonored.' The second child he named Kaianna, which means 'One of the Mist', for he did not know her origins. Talpa killed SaberStryke's eldest son so Kaianna was chosen to ascend the throne upon his death. What SaberStryke did not know was that Talpa would make one final effort to destroy his life." "Late in the heat of summer where physical exertion was more painful than a sword stroke, Talpa attacked. Fires ravaged the city; he killed the old, young, and weak. But his main target was the children and wife of SaberStryke. He stole away Kaianna; which was not difficult because she was only at the age of seven years. Apoc fought back, but a ten-year-old boy is no match for a Warlord. Talpa killed SaberStyke's wife and captured his son to be sent to a place where he could never return from." "Apoc was lost in a land he did not know and Kaianna was sentenced to years of torture and pain. She was stripped of her title and given the name Kaia; which means 'Worthless'. Just recently it has been revealed who her real father was. Unfortunately, it is myself. That was the last anyone had ever heard of the trio, until now." The Ancient sighed lightly as he ended the story. Ryo sat in stunned silence before him, unable to comprehend what he had just been told. Shaking his head lightly, Ryo stood, bowing to the Ancient. He did not say anything for nothing to be said was needed. He left in silence, not exactly sure how he was going to tell the others what he had just found out. 


End file.
